Déjà vu
by Sasaya-chan
Summary: This is the truth behind the story of someone's life. RnR?


Konnichiwa! Udah lama gak buat ff, terlalu lama hiatus ya? ehehe. untuk ff 'Dive into the blue danube' author lewat dulu ya, bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana. Fic baru, gaya baru dengan cakupan dialog yang sedikit. Semoga suka! RnR?

* * *

Ada kisah yang ingin ku ceritakan kepada kalian semua. Cerita dibalik keceriaan ku di sekolah. Cerita yang sama sekali belum nampak penampakan 'ending'nya. Walau belum berakhir, sudah banyak kenangan yang terukir. Ku harap ini tak akan berakhir. Maukah kalian menyaksikannya? Akan ku ringkas cerita ini sedemikian rupa agar tidak berkepanjangan.

Sebelum itu, persilahkan diri ini mengenalkan diri. Nama ku Himeko Aria dengan nama kecil IA. Aku tinggal di sebuah kota kecil nan unik di Jepang. Jujur saja, aku ini tergolong Kuudere. Beda dengan pendapat ku, teman ku berkata . .

"IA, kuudere dari mananya? Kau ini yandere!"

Begitulah pendapat mereka. Lebih baik, sekarang ku mulai cerita ini.

Dimulai dari hari itu, dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis sebaya ku di danau. Memang sudah dari awal aku tidak ingin mengenalnya, hanya saja . . .

"Hei, aku orang baru disini! Nama ku Kikuchi Yukari, salam kenal!" Sapanya sambil mendekati.

Aku tak menyangka ia mendekati ku dan mulai hari itu kami pun berteman. Suatu hari, tidak lama setelah kami berkenalan, aku dikenalkan olehnya seorang lelaki yang nampak lebih tua dariku setahun. Ya, dia kakak Yukari. Namanya Kaito, Kikuchi Kaito.

"Ah, kalian . . . tidakkah kalian terlihat sama? Wajah kalian benar-benar sama persis." Responnya setelah Yukari mengenalkan ku padanya.

Setelah aku dan Yukari mendengarkan perkataan Kaito 'senpai' tadi, kami pun berlari mencari cermin dan ya, _it's look alike._ Yukari menatap ku dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Entah mengapa, setiap kali kami berpergian, mereka yang telah berbincang dengan kami selalu berkata . . .

"Kalian kembar ya?"

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang telah kami jumpai dan berbincang dengan kami sampai kami memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah julukan untuk kami. "Kembaran tak seibu" adalah julukan pertama yang pernah ku dapat dan julukan itu pun dipakai pula oleh teman-teman disekitar ku disaat mereka melihat kami bersama. Walau pun kesannya mengejek, tak sedikitpun rasa kesal yang ku dapat dari ejekan mereka.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Kaito-senpai menyatakan perasaannya pada ku. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, aku menerimanya. Sungguh, sejujur-jujurnya, aku sama sekali tak mengerti yang orang-orang sebut 'cinta'.

Mengapa disaat mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka, mereka berhubungan? Kalau tidak salah mereka menyebutnya 'pacaran'. Bukankah kalian bisa 'hanya' sekedar berteman?

Sejujurnya, aku menganggap hubungan dengan Kaito-senpai itu hanya sekedar kakak dan adik. Tapi saat Yukari bertanya kepadanya tentang hubungan ku dengannya ia menjawab . . .

"Kita ini sepasang kekasih"

Yukari menyenggolku, mengatakan 'cie' dengan wajah yang begitu ceria. Aku pun hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum lepas.

3 tahun pun terlewat. Hubungan ku terlihat begitu abstrak dimata ku. Masih tak terpikir oleh ku apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan hubungan ini. Sampai pada suatu hari, Yukari, Kaito-senpai dan keluarganya akan berpindah ke Tokyo, kota indah yang didambakan masyarakat sekitar ku. Masih ku ingat kalau ia memberiku sebuah kalung berbentuk hati.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat. Jantung ku berdegup begitu cepat, lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Apakah ini yang mereka sebut cinta?

Sebulan berlalu, aku menduduki bangku junior high school yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah ku. Sendiri, ya sendiri. Tak ada yang ku kenal. Teman sekolah dasar ku tidaklah bersekolah di sana. Pakaianku pun tampak asing dimata mereka. Semua itu membuat ku takut dan berlari pulang dengan berlinangan air mata.

"IA gak mau sekolah di sana" Rintih ku.

Tapi Kaa-san bilang . . .

"Kau akan baik-baik saja disana, cobalah mencari teman."

Aku tidak mendengar perkataannya dan mulai menangis, mengurung diri dikamar. Keesokan harinya aku kembali datang ke sekolah itu, tepatnya jam 6 lewat 35. Masih tampak sepi. Ku putuskan untuk membersihkan kelas untuk menunggu murid lain datang. Tapi, kedatangan mereka tidaklah dapat ku kira. Tiba-tiba saja, di saat aku sedang menyapu . . .

"Ohayo, Himeko-san! Boleh ku bantu kan?" Sampernya sambil membawa sapu.

Sungguh aku kembali tak percaya, ia menyapa ku dan pada akhirnya aku pun mengenal semua murid di kelas ku. Ya, aku dikenal baik oleh mereka. Sempat-sempatnya kami tertawa lepas.

Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak lama setelah aku mendapat kabar dari Yukari. E-mail singkat yang ia berikan sudah cukup membuat ku kembali menitikkan air mata.

Apa kalian ingin tau apa yang terjadi?

To : IA

Subject : Tolong dibaca yaa!

Harrooo! E-mail ke 15 dari ku ya? Ehehe ;d Ogenki desuka? Ku harap baik ya . . . Nee, IA. Bolehkan aku curhat dengan mu? Kemarin, aku sekeluarga kecelakaan ;-; Aku beruntung hanya luka sedikit dibagian tangan dan kepala, tapi Kaito nii-san . . . ku harap ia terselamatkan . . .

Sender : Yukari

Rasanya kaki ku berat diangkat, badan ku mati rasa. Kenapa disaat aku baru merasakan semua ini ia akan menghilang? Sempat-sempatnya aku berdo'a agar ia terselamatkan tapi firasat ku berkata beda dan benar saja, 1 minggu setelah Yukari memngirim ku e-mail, ia menelpon ku dan berkata

"Kakak ku sudah tiada"

_DEG!_

Mengapa rasanya lesu? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ku harap aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak, kali ini tidak. Asma, penyakit langganan ku kambuh dan baru dapat diselesaikan 5 hari setelahnya.

Inikah yang mereka sebut patah hati?

Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit melupakan kejadian itu agar aku tidak selalu terlihat sedih. Aku melanjutkan kisah sederhana ku dengan menyukai seorang kakak kelas. Kata 'menyukai' yang ku maksud ini hanya mengandung kata 'tertarik' atau 'mengidolakan' saja. Tidak sampai membawa nama 'cinta'.

Waktu terus berlalu dan sekarang aku menduduki 'High School'. Kembali sendiri, tak ada yang ku kenal. Sekolah baru dengan kesan lebih random. Letaknya sangat jauh dari sekolah lama ku. Kembali lagi, ini pinta ibunda ku tercinta karena ia ingin melihat ku sukses.

Apakah mereka akan menganggap ku aneh lagi?

Sepertinya, apalagi sekarang aku mengambil kelas akselerasi, dimana anak ber IQ tinggi berkumpul, murid-murid dengan pemikiran aneh berserakan. Tapi apa? Tebakan ku kali ini tidak seluruhnya benar. Mungkin murid luar kelas kami berkata begitu, tapi tidak dengan kami. Ide ide gila mulai berterbangan dibenak dan itu semua kami lakukan. Mengejutkan bukan? Dan ya, kau tau? Kisah cinta ku kembali terulang lagi.

Bukankah semua ini semacam 'Déjà vu'?

Aku harap, kisah selanjutnya tidak membawa kata perih lagi untuk hati ini. Tapi, dari sebuah lagu ia berkata, 'Te ni irenakya naku koto mo nai'. Ya, 'Jika tak miliki takkan ada tangis'. Satu kalimat yang penuh dengan makna mendalam.

Mungkin, cukup itu saja. Aku tak dapat menceritakan semua ini lebih dalam. Yukari pun sudah lama tidak menghubungi ku.

Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana,

karena aku akan baik-baik saja disini.

-End-

* * *

Author : Nah, bagaimana pembaca? Aneh ya cerita author yg satu ini?

Sae : Hm, tau gak tau gak?

Author : Sae, jangan macem-macem.

Sae : Ini kan bukan karangan fiksi belaka, ini 'true story'nya author . . .

Author : *ngebekep sae* Terimakasih untuk sudah membacanyaa~! Author minta review dan kritikan pedas dari kalian boleh kan?


End file.
